<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old friends by sugarandspace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308506">Old friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace'>sugarandspace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jenna's Wingo fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Malec Discord Server WINGO, Mutual Pining, Summer, Wings, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves these moments, the early days of fall and the last days of spring, when he gets to see Magnus. It’s always in passing and never too close, the balance of nature something they both know not to mess with. They both know that there can never be more, but neither would change these days for anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jenna's Wingo fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wingo Summer</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon on tumblr asked for a fic inspired by the song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5rvTptwYHw">“Bones” by JC Stewart</a>. It fit another idea I'd been toying with and I'm going to use this fic to cross off wingo square "free space"!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec’s wings are spread wide as he breathes in, the air turning cold in his lungs and passing his lips as a breeze in exhale. His wings are white as snow with specks of light reflecting from them, like an untouched field at the beginning of February where the snow has warmed under the bright sun only to be frozen again, creating a barrier of ice that reflects the light and covers the snow underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grass under him gets a thin coating of frost as he walks forward, the crunch under his boots fitting the crisp air around him. The weakest flowers wilt, facing the ground as if they are bowing towards a stronger power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not about power, he knows. It has simply come his time again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s September and the warmth of summer has to make way to the coldness of winter. For as long as he can remember, he’s been very fond of this time of the year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If one were to guess, they would probably think that the winter solstice would be the time he enjoys the most, when his powers are at their peak and the world is his kingdom, covered in white with the ice creeping deep into the ground. The coldness reaches everything with very little resistance, and he’s free to roam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It certainly has its charm, but it doesn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec is standing on a small field, a figure on the other side of it. He nods and gets a nod back, a sign of mutual respect. Like old friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Alexander,” the other greets, his voice nearly as warm as the air around him. Alec can only feel the faintest of whispers of it on his skin before his own coldness overpowers it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus’ wings are gold, like made from the sunlight itself. He’s dressed in loose clothing that moves in the warm breeze, his bare feet unbothered by the frost on the ground. Alec might not know what it feels like, but he knows the grass under his friend is still warm, out of the reach of his power - for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they get further away from the summer solstice and closer to winter, Alec’s days get longer while Magnus’ get shorter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves these moments, the early days of fall and the last days of spring, when he gets to see Magnus. It’s always in passing and never too close, the balance of nature something they both know not to mess with. They both know that there can never be more, but neither would change these days for anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The separation creates an ache that they have no way of curing, but without a fail, after a long cold winter the spring will come, and even something as powerful as the summer has to make room for fall. There is a certain kind of comfort to its predictability, even though Alec can’t help but wish that someday, even for a single day, they could exist at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is, however, their fate, to always cross paths but never stay.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little (a lot) different fic this time! I would love to hear what you think!</p><p>And as always, you can find me from <a href="https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/sugarandspace_">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>